narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Haruna Hōzuki
Temporary Paralysis Technique, Body Flicker Technique, Clone Technique, Water Release: Gunshot, Water Release: Violent Water Wave, Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique, Water Clone Technique, Water Prison Technique, Hydrification Technique, Drowning Water Blob Technique, Secret Technique: Liquid Assimilation Ritual, Water Balloon Technique, Water Gun Technique, Water Release: Great Water Arm Technique Water Release: Multiple Arms Technique}}Haruna Hōzuki (鬼灯榛名 - Hōzuki Haruna) is the daughter of a missing kunoichi from the Hōzuki Clan of the Land of Water with a samurai of the Kawamoto Clan, from the Land of Iron. A runaway from her homeland, Haruna is now a female samurai (onna-bugeisha) to the service of the Daimyō of the Land of Farms, YueYing Liang. Background Haruna's mother was a nukenin that deserted from Kirigakure, a member of the Hōzuki clan named Yuriha Hōzuki. Working as a mercenary, the rogue ninja was hired by a noble of the Land of Iron that wished to overthrow the daimyō by learning about his schedule and plans. To achieve their goals, Yuriha had to not only sabotage the landlord's plans for the country and kill him when the time was right, but also an important family's: the Kawamoto clan. Through that, she pretended to be a rich merchant from the Land of Water and married off to Kunio Kawamoto, the daimyō's most trusted Samurai. Due to the status of Kawamoto's wife, Yuriha was granted access to the daimyō's house, family and even the plans of the landlord through her husband's influence. Haruna was born as a child of parents with a fake arranged marriage, and even though they shares most things and Kunio trusted his wife, there were constant fights between him and Yuriha. The girl was educated to become an onna-bugeisha, a woman samurai, at the same time that was forced to conceal her hijutsu and ninjutsu trainning with her mother. Once the sabotage was over, Yuriha finally made her attempt on the life of the daimyō, with resulted in her battling her own husband for her betrayal, a battle that resulted in both their deaths. In the middle of the chaos caused by her mother, Haruna was imprisioned by the daimyō's son when she was only 10 years old, but her hijutsu helped her escape the prison and run away from her country. Now she lives as a ronin, a samurai without master, and wanders around looking for something to fight for. She took her mother's surname as a way to embrace her power, with she had kept for so long concealed. Personality Haruna is a difficult person to live with. Cold, sarcastic and acid, she is the type of person that would most likely look at another from head to toe and snarl at them to get lost rather than greet with a smile. Her patience is short and she is borderline rude to most people, if not, at least cold. The tongue is her whip, always coming up with witty and rude remarks for idiotic questions or behavior from others. Despite that attitude that is a nightmarish mix between a kuudere and a tsundere, Haruna has a strong sense of honor and an undying loyalty to whoever she serves. Once someone gets to her good side, she can show some displays of a kind person. Praises and boot licking will get someone nowhere near that. She hates these people. As for her moral allignment, she can be considered a neutral person. She doesn't exactly hurt people without reason nor takes joy on the suffering of innocents... Maybe just a little. She is an adept of dark humor, but she won't be causing it. Mostly. However, if the person has wronged her somehow, she will gladly rejoice in their agony with such enthusiasm that it becomes borderline sadistic. Despite being well educated in arts, literature, the bushidō and general noble women occupations, her manners are hideously rude and she cusses more than a sailor. She only pretends she has no manners to disguise her noble origins. She enjoys life's simple pleasures and dislikes men in general. No, she is not lesbian. She just thinks most of them are a bunch of brainless idiots. Especially the ones who come with pointless cheap charm and smiles to woo her. Those are the worst in her opinion. Appearance Haruna is a tall young woman, of pale skin and slim body proprotions covered by a loose yukata, tied to the waist along with the daishō that the onna-bugeisha carries around. Her feet are protected by wooden slippers and the long hair is white, a common trait of her clan. The narrow eyes are two cold onyxes and her teeth are apparently normal, expect for the canines, that are as sharp and bestial-looking as the ones of people who share her blood. Category:Female